Why does everything have to be so complicated?
by ShadowhuntingVictor
Summary: Mistakes are a part of life, but some mistakes are to big to fix. Some could cost lives. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

My boyfriend Simon and I are at the local shop looking at old manga books from when we were kids. He and I have known each other since fifth grade and we have been best friends since then. In grade eight we started dating. That was two years ago and now we are a few weeks away from starting sophomore year at the local high school.

Simon is the nicest guy I know and everything I've ever wanted. He's sweet and considerate and doesn't pressure me into doing anything I don't want to. But lately he's been kind of out there. He's not around as often and doesn't seem as happy to hang out with me. He says it's just family stuff but I have an idea it's more than that. He's being changing his clothes to, the only thing that hasn't changed is his glasses.

I was always scared of falling in love because my mom had a nasty marriage and they divorced before my tenth birthday. My mom and I used to live in L.A. but moved to Brooklyn after the divorce. I feel my phone vibrate and fish it out of the deep pockets of my black skinny jeans. The screen flashes._ NEW TEXT: ISABELLE. _

I flip open the phone and read the text.

"_U and Si need to meet me at Taki's now! I have someone I want you to meet. ;)"_

I roll my eyes. Isabelle has been going on about this guy for weeks. His parents were killed in a car crash when he was just a kid and the Lightwood's have adopted him. He is the same age as Isabelle, Simon and I. Although I don't know his name yet. I look over at Simon and he seems engrossed in an old manga series we used to read called Ghost Hunters.

"Hey Si, Izzy wants us to meet her at Taki's. I think that kid they adopted is finally here." He looks up and brushes the long, shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. He smiles at me and sets the book down.

"Alright. Do you want to take a cab or walk?" I notice he seems bored, like he would rather be somewhere else.

"Let's walk, it's only a couple of blocks away." He nods and takes my hand out of the pocket of my green pea coat. We walk out to the shop and head uptown towards Taki's. We walk in silence all the way there. We used to talk all the time but as I said, Simon hasn't been himself lately. I want to trust him but I have a strange feeling something's up.

Once we get inside I spot Isabelle over at the far table beside the window we always sit at. We head over and slide on to seat on the other side of the booth.

"Hey Izzy." Says Simon. That's weird; normally I have to start the conversation.

"Where's Alec? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" I ask. Alec is Isabelle's older brother. She also has a younger brother named Max. I don't know how she's going to survive with three brothers.

"He's on his way with my new brother!"

I smile at her. "I take it you still aren't going to tell me his name?"

She gives me a mysterious smirk. "Of course not! That's not my business to tell you."

At that moment the ring of the bell goes off signaling someone walked into the restaurant. I turn my head to see Alec and I guess their new brother. He is gorgeous; he has golden hair with little streaks of bronze. His eyes are golden as well with little streaks of copper. You can see the outline of his biceps underneath the sleeves of his t-shirt. I can't help but stare. He is the definition of a golden boy. He looks somewhat familiar, I feel like I've seen him before.

He and Alec walk over to the table. The way he walks shows that he knows he's beautiful. As he walks through the restaurant everyone stops and stare's. The waitress, Kaelie I think her name is, blatantly staring with her jaw on the floor.

"Hey guys," says Alec "this is our new brother we've been telling you about. He's been living in L.A. with another family for about 8 years." Wow nobody wants to tell us his name. I still have a nagging feeling that I know him from somewhere. He gives a two finger wave and sits down in the booth beside Isabelle, Alec sliding in beside him.

"Hi" I say. "This is Simon, and I'm Clary. Nice to meet you." He and Simon do that things guys do, were they nod their heads at each other. The waitress shows up to take our orders. She leans quite close to golden boy (that's what I'm going to call him till I figure out his name) to show him the "specials". I order a mango smoothie, Simon orders a coffee, Isabelle gets a berry smoothie and Alec gets nothing. Once she gets back with our drinks we start talking about our new English project, we have to write a scary story. Once we done our drinks we all get up and put on our jackets.

"Sorry Clary and Simon. We have to go back and help my parents cook dinner." She says sadly.

Alec try's to stifle a laugh. "Izzy, I'm sorry but you CANNOT cook to save your life. In fact you will probably end someone else's."

It's true; Isabelle is a terrible cook. I made the mistake of letting her cook pizza once. Let's just say the half of the state's fire trucks showed up. We tip the waitress and head outside. I decide to ask his name, I mean how much harm can it do?

I give Izzy a hug and Alec and awkward props.

I turn to face golden boy, "Hey, I never got your name. Do you mind my asking?"

He gives a smirk, and says "No at all, I'm surprised Alec and Isabelle didn't tell you. I'm Jace….Lightwood I guess now"

I can feel all the blood drain from my face. That's where I know him from. Jace Herondale, as I knew him, was my first heartbreak.

"Oh, my, god" I say under my breath.

Isabelle looks at me with concern in her eyes. "What is it Clary? You look sick."

I can't tell her. "I, uh, have to get home my mom needs me."

I can feel Simons eyes turn to me. "Do you want me to walk you?"

I just need to be alone. "It's ok Simon. I`ll catch a cab. See you later." I stand up on my tiptoes, kiss him on the cheek and run to the corner to the street to hail a cab, a try to block out the memories and feelongs those golden eys bring back, memories and feelings I have been avoiding for years but there is no way to ignore them now.

* * *

_A/N so this is my first fanfiction for TMI that I'm going to make longer, so reviews would be awesome __and go check out my friend CrazyasCresta's story called Photographs. She's amazingly talented. Thanks_

_~ShadowhuntingVictor_


	2. Chapter 2

**CLARY POV**

I flop down on my bed and put my iPod and hit shuffle.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out what you yelling' for?_  
_Lay back it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_  
_I like you the way you are_  
_When we're drivin' in your car_  
_And you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_And you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_And promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it_  
_No no no_

_You come over unannounced_  
_Dressed up like you're something else_  
_Where you are and where it's sad you see_  
_You're making me_  
_Laugh out when you strike your pose_  
_Take off all your preppy clothes_  
_You know you're not fooling anyone_  
_When you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_Watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_And You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what and you get and you turn it into_  
_Honesty_  
_Promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it_  
_No no no_

_Chill out what you yelling for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_And You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what and you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it  
No no no_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_Promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it_  
_No no no_

_That song so perfectly_ represents my situation right now. With Simon changing into someone I don't know. I roll over and open my jewellery box. A picture falls out of me and Jace smiling with ice cream cones in our hands. I smile as I remember the friendship we used to have. The picture was taken a few days before Jace broke my heart. The flashback starts even though try to force it down.

_Jace and I were sitting down on the pier looking out at the ocean. I had just found out that my parents were getting a divorce and my mom and I were moving to Brooklyn. I planned to tell Jace later that day._

I'm snapped out of my flash back by me phone ringing from my bedside table.

_Incoming call: Simon 3_

I flip open my phone. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello? Simon?" Still no answer but I can hear voices in the background. He must of pocket-dialed me. I'm about to hang up when I hear something that catches my attention.

"Si. Have you told that red-head yet?" I know that voice. Her names Maia, she has a few classes with us at school.

"Maia, you know I want to but I can't she's just too desperate. Plus she was my best friend." Oh my god. No way, there is no way.

"Simon you can't just be with two girls. Either you tell her or you lose me."

"Alright Maia I will tell her. Now, where were we?" With that I snap the phone shut and stare at it in disbelief. Simons cheating on me. I snap my phone back open and dial Izzy's number out of habit. She picks up the phone after only one ring.

"Hey Clary. What's up?"

"Izzy I need you to come over right now. Okay?" I'm on the verge of tears now.

"Clary? What's wrong? Are you ok?"I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Just please come over right now. By yourself. I will explain when you get here just please hurry up." I can hear her already getting off her bed and grabbing her keys.

"Hang in there Clare I'll be there. Five minutes." And with that she hangs up. I bury my face in my pillow trying to process what just happened. My best friend and boyfriend, Simon Lewis, cheated on me. I roll onto my back and stare at the glow in the dark stars I have on the celling. I feel a single tear roll down my face as I remember how many times I sat here with Simon. I don't bother to wipe it away I let I plop onto my pillow. I hear a door slam outside and I know Izzy's here. Sure enough within ten seconds my door fly's open revelling a concerned and fuming Isabelle. She sees me crying a sits herself down on my bed and wraps me in a hug.

"What happened Clary?" I decide to get this over with.

"I was sitting here, when my phone starting ringing. It was Simon so I picked it up and there was no one there. But then I heard voices. It was Maia and Simon talking and she-"I was interrupted by a sob. "She asked if he had told me yet and he said no. Then Maia said it was either he told me he was seeing another girl or she left him. So Simon said he'd tell me and that's when I hung up." I look into Izzy's eyes to see murderous anger.

"That lying, backstabbing, little bastard! How could he? You guys were best friends!" I can see her muscles tighten in anger. Isabelle tends to get a little violent when she's' angry.

"Izzy please calm down. I just need you to be here for me." I can tell she doesn't want to but she nods her head slowly. At that moment the doorbell rings. I stand up and head for the door.

"I got it Izzy." As I make my way down the hall I get a feeling in my stomach that whatever is on the other side of my door isn't good. I open and sure enough there's, none other, then Simon.

* * *

A/N I know I know I made Simon look like a bad guy, but I'm sorry! It will get better :) Love y'all

~ShadowhuntingVictor


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**** Hey guys I apprecate all the reviews and follows :) Make sure you keep track of who's POV it's in! Thanks**_

* * *

_**ISABELLE'S POV**_

I cannot believe that little man whore. He knew how scared Clary was to fall in love and how much she trusted him. That little bastard better run before I destroy him. I hear the front door of Clary's house creak open and after that it's silent. No way that asshat showed up to talk to Clary. I stand up off Clary's bed and storm to the front door. By the time I get there Clary's already taking care of him. I can see his face is as white as a sheet. I stomp to the door, my high heeled stilettos clacking against the tile floor.

"SIMON LEWIS, YOU LYING, CHEATING, BACKSTABING LITTLE MAN WHORE! HOW COULD YOU? CLARY TRUSTED YOU WITH HER WHOLE DAMN HEART AND YOU BETRAYED HER!" My slim frame is shaking with rage. Clary does not deserve any of this. She's is the nicest, most loving and caring person I know and she gets nothing for it.

"Simon," says Clary her voice so calm it's scary, "go away and don't you ever, talk to me again." And with that she slams the door in his face and collapse on to the ground. I walk over and sit beside her. She just rests her head on my shoulder and starts bawling her eyes out. I hold her in my lap and just let her cry because I know if you don't get it out right away it will slowly kill you from the inside out. About 30 minutes later her sobs aren't as violent.

"Iz-Izzy, how could he? I tru-trusted him with my whole heart and he-he shattered it into pieces." She erupts into another round of hysteric sobs, clutching my shirt like a life line. I rub small circles on her back. I can't bear to see my best friend like this. Simon Lewis will pay, if it's the last thing I do. I look over at Clary and see her red rimed, green eyes looking up at me.

"Izzy, pl-please calm down. I don't want him hurt." I know it takes longer the 2 hours to stop caring for someone but she doesn't need to stand up for him.

"Clary" I say fighting to keep my voice steady. "He broke your heart and I'm your violent best friend. This isn't going to just blow over."

She's about to reply when my phone goes off from in my pocket. I take it out to see I have 5 missed texts, all saying I have to come home for dinner. I sigh and stand up.

"Sorry Clary. Have to go home for dinner I'll be back as soon as I'm done." It pains me to leave her like this but its Jace's first night having dinner with our family so I have to be there.

I get up give one last look at Clary's and head out the front door.

_**CLARY'S POV**_

I am a mess. I still cannot believe Simon did that to me and if Izzy is half as mad as she seems, he's dead. I get up off the tiled floors of the front of my mom and I's giant house. She is one of the most popular artists in New York so she's not home much. Plus she just started dating this guy named Luke so she's been out with him a lot to. I walk up to my room flop down on my bed and take out my sketch pad. I flip to a fresh page and let my hand move it self.

When I'm done I realize with a shock I've drawn Jace in my old swimming pool, struggling to get on the floater chair. I laugh when I remember how much fun we used to have in that pool. I miss those days so much and I miss the little, trusting girl I used to be. I fling myself face first on to my pillow and scream at the top of my lungs. Why does nothing ever work out in my favour? Almost everyone I have ever trusted has turned on me. All I have left is my mother and Isabelle. I roll over, pull my blankets up and cry myself to sleep.

_**JACE POV (FANGIRL SQUEALS!)**_

I still could not believe it. Clary Fray, the girl I had been in love with for 6 years, was best friends with my new sister. When I had walked in to Taki's the other day, I saw her at the table a dismissed it as crazy. There was no way it was her, I had broken her heart and did not deserve another chance with her. As I walked across the restaurant I saw a faint flash of recognition in her eyes, and that's when I got really nervous. I'd sat down at the booth and almost couldn't believe it. It was Clary, my Clary. The girl I had missed with every inch of my being for 6 years. While she was talking with Izzy, Simon and Alec, I kept sneaking looks at her. She looks so much older, her red hair not as frizzy and her green eyes much brighter. _She's still beautiful. _I think to myself. I hate myself more and more every day for what I did to her, she didn't deserve it. I was being a complete jerk who was only worried about my reputation. I feel a pang in my heart whenever I think of the pain that flashed in her eyes when she realized who I was. I head downstairs for my first dinner with my new family. The lightwoods have a huge house, Maryse and Robert own some sort of Security Company.

Once I finally find the kitchen I find everyone but Isabelle already at the table.

"Hello Jace!" says Maryse cheerfully, "We are just waiting for Isabelle to get back from Clary's. You met her today didn't you? She is such a sweet girl." I reisist the urge to laugh. She doesn't know the half of it.

"Yes, I met her today." I mumble,_ and I've been in a bad mood ever since. _I think to myself. I sit down in a chair next to Alec. Almost instantly Isabelle burst's through the kitchen doors, anger radiating off her. She slams her purse on the counter and throws herself into her chair. I've known her a few days and I already know she is a class A drama queen.

Robert scoffs and asks "What is it now, Isabelle?" I can see Alec smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"That lying, backstabbing, little cheater Simon Lewis cheated on Clary! I cannot believe him!" She seethes through gritted teeth.

_Wait what? That little dweeb Clary was with was her boyfriend? And he cheated on her? Wow she could so much better._

I see Alec's jaw drop "No way! He's the last person I would expect to do that. At least we know why he was acting so weird."

"Alright" interrupts Maryse "can we just have a peaceful dinner for once, to welcome Jace?"

Isabelle scoffs and Alec shrugs and we all dig into dinner. I can already tell, this isn't an ordinary family.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review it would mean the world to me :)If you have any idea's for what should come next please message me! Thanks _**

**_~ShadowhuntingVictor_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I HAD A CRAZY WEEK AT SCHOOL. ANY WAY ENJOY AND REVIEW :)**_

* * *

CLARYS POV

I'm on the beach in Los Angeles with Jace. He takes my hand and we go running down the coastline giggling all the way. We stop and collapse on the ground gasping for air. Jace gets up and starts running down the beach again, so fast you can barely see it. I start to run after him but the faster I run the farther away he gets. Laughter turns to screams, the ocean turns the crimson color of blood and the sky turns as black as a cloudy midnight sky. My legs are pumping as hard as can but I Still can't reach Jace. He starts laughing and turns to face me.

"You stupid little girl, you thought I actually cared about you? Please, we were never friends; this was all an act just because I felt bad for you."- I wake with a scream. That dreams haunts me almost every time I fall asleep, and every time I wake up screaming.

My hands are clammy and I'm shaking, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I head in to the bathroom, slip off my pajamas and hop in the shower. Today is the first day of school; I'm a sophomore at Idiris High School. Alec, Isabelle, Simon and I both go to the same school, although Alec is a year above us. With Alec and Isabelle going to Idiris high there is no doubt in my mind Jace will be to, but I have enough bad things in my life right now so I try not to think about that.

I scrub my hair with my strawberry shampoo, and let the conditioner rinse out. As I stand in the shower I think back to the day that changed my life.

_Jace and I sat on the pier, looking out at the ocean. I had just been told my parents were getting a divorce and my mom and I were moving to Brooklyn. I planned to tell Jace later that day. We met on the first day of kindergarten and had been best friends ever since. When I found out I was moving I cried and begged my mom to stay, but she said we had to leave. I had a crush on Jace for years but I never had the nerve to tell him, worrying that it would ruin our friendship. We got up and headed down the dock to get some ice cream. Once we had our double death by chocolate cones, we went for a walk on the beach. I figured it was now or never._

_"Jace, I have some bad news. Can we sit down?" He nods curiously at me and we sit down on the bright sand of the beach._

_"Well my parents aren't getting along and they're getting a divorce. Because of this my mom and i have to move to Brooklyn." I could feel the pressure of tears at the back of my eyes._

_Jace just stares at me incredulously. And then he does the worst thing I could imagine. He starts to laugh, right in my face. The tears start to roll over my lashes now._

_"I cannot believe you Clary! You thought I care what happens with you? This was all a joke; I was dared to hang out with you! You were my best friend until grade 2. But then you got all weird and I realized I didn't want to be your friend any more. But one day at recess I was dared to keep talking to you and acting like we were best friends, so I did. And it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm freaking happy that you leaving, because I don't have to hang out with you anymore!"_

I was filled with sadness, anger and hate all at once. I took my ice cream, stuffed it in Jace's face and sprinted down the beach back to my house. I cried for hours on my mother's lap. The next morning my mom and I left for Brooklyn the next morning and I never saw Jace again. Until now and I was not happy to see him again. On top of that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and my best friend is going to beat him senseless.

I slide out of the shower, put on a dark blue halter top with light blue denim shorts and brown gladiator sandals. I spray some taming gel in my hair and hope it takes the frizz down. I add a little foundation, eyeliner and mascara then I head down to our huge kitchen. The walls and floors are a stark white, the counter tops and appliances are all black and all the dishes and other decorating things were red. I grab a strawberry pop tart and put it in the toaster. While I wait I grab my school bag and stuff all my new supplies in there. I look at the clock and see its 8:30. I have half an hour to get to school, get my schedule and get to class. The toaster pops and I grab my pop tarts and head for the garage. I automatically feel some of my tension slip away as I see my sleek, white motorcycle. Sadly I'm not old enough to drive yet, so I head to the bus satiation down the street. I snag the last seat before someone else can and relax. There is no doubt in my mind that everyone knows about Simon and I by now. Once the bus gets to I hop off and go to look from Isabelle. I never told Isabelle about Jace, and I don't plan to but this is going to be rough for me to not tell her.

I catch a glimpse of long, shiny black hair and a sparkly sequined black top with and gold skirt. _That's my Isabelle. _I think to myself. I head up behind her to see her talking adamantly to Alec. Isabelle turns around and crashes me into a hug, almost knocking us both to the ground

"Whoa careful there Izzy!" I laugh. She pulls back and holds on to my shoulders. She looks me straight in the eye

"How are you doing?" she asks her voice full of concern. I know she doesn't mean it like every other time.

"Well I'm okay. But everyone is staring at me like I'm a little girl who lost her puppy. And don't even think about saying what I think you're going to say!" She smacks me lightly on the arm and pull me to the rusty metal doors of Idiris High. We walk into the cafeteria and grab our schedules. We have history, math and art together.

"That's not bad! We have more classes together the last year." I nod in agreement last year all we had together was history. I find my locker and throw everything in there. The bell rings signaling first period so I grab my binder and head off to chem. Our teacher, Mr. Tucker is extremely strict and gives out detention like there is no tomorrow. Head over to the back corner of the class room and sit down in an empty desk. I take out my binder, use some paper and start doodling. Class is about to start when I feel a body beside me. I turn to see a very, very tall boy with pitch black hair, pale skin and eyes so dark they're almost all black. He turns to me and a dazzling white smile lights up his face.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian. Mind if I sit here?" I try to say yes but I have lost the ability to speak. I nod and turn back to my drawing my cheeks flushing with heat.

Mr. Tucker walks in a does the average first day of school speech. He tells us to get to know someone new for the rest of class, so I turn to face Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm Clary by the way. It's short for Clarissa before you ask." He laughs and looks at my drawing. It's of a turtle; I don't know why I just like turtles.

"Wow Clary! That's really good, where did you learn to draw?" Amazement in his eyes. I blush at his complement.

"My mom taught me. She's a professional artist; her paintings are in displays all over New York."

His jaw drops at this.

"No way! That's awesome!" Just then the bell rings and every scurry's out of the class room. I turn to face Sebastian

"So I'll see you later?" I ask. He smiles sweetly at me, making my heart melt.

"Ya. See you later,_ Seb."_ I say, over-annunciating the nick name I made up. He smiles and walks out into the crowded hallway. I pick up my stuff and head toward the Library.

This is my free period so I'm going to look around for a good book. I'm on my way there when a hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me into the janitors closest. I scream but a slim hand covers my mouth. I whirl around and see none other than Jace Lightwood.

* * *

A/N hope you enjoyed it :) please review

~ShadowhuntingVictor


	5. Chapter 5

_**CLARYS POV**_

I Jace clamps a hand over my mouth before I can say anything.

"Clary, listen. I just want to talk to you. I want to say I'm sorry about what I did and I have regretted every day since. Please, please forgive me. I promise if you give me another chance I will work until I die to make it up to." He has a pleading tone to his voice that surprises me. I know Jace and I know he probably doesn't mean this, but something in me wants to believe him.

"Jace, I can't I'm sorry. You broke my heart and a day hasn't gone by where I haven't felt the pain of what you did to me. I just can't trust you." I snatch my arm away and walk out into the hallway. But not before I see pain flash across his face.

When I get home I see a red mustang in the drive way. My mom must be home, I walk inside to the homey smell of apple pie. My mom is an amazing baker and whenever she's home I gain at least 5 pounds. I walk into the kitchen and throw my bag onto a chair and sit down on one of the stools in front of the black counter. She looks up from the oven and smiles at me, her green eyes gleaming.

"Honey! Your home, I missed you so much I feel like it's been forever. How have you been doing?" Everyone says I look like my mom. With our orange hair and green eyes, we look like twins.

"Well Simon cheated on me, Jace was adopted by the Lightwoods and is now going to our school and he's trying to win me back. But other than that it's going FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Her mouth forms an _O _shape and she comes over and hugs me.

"Oh Clare I'm so sorry! Why didn't you call me? I feel horrible for not being there for you." I rest my head on shoulder and take in the smell of her. She smells like laundry and flowers, a welcome familiar scent.

"I'm going to do my homework in my room. Call me when dinners ready, love you." I grab my bag of the chair and head towards my room. I get up there and find it spotless, mom must have cleaned it. My carpets are clean and white, the marks on my light purple walls are gone and all my laundry's put away. My light blue curtains flapping in the breeze. I throw my stuff on my floor and collapse in my bed, closing my eyes as if I could block this entire thing out.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know my mom is knocking on the door calling me to dinner. I get up and rub my eyes groggily and shuffle my way down to the kitchen slowly.

We end up eating Shrimp Alfredo pasta and talking about my mom's job. She has a new display going up in New York that's her biggest yet. We clean up and do the dishes together, working in perfect unison and stacking them all in the cupboards. Once were done we go into the theater room to fulfill our tradition; Every time my mom gets home from a trip we watch a movie together. Today it's her turn to choose the movie. She chooses a movie from a few years ago called Mama Mia. Once it's over we joke around for a bit and head to bed and, for the first time in days, I have a peaceful sleep.

_**ISABELE'S POV**_

I was walking in downtown Brooklyn, looking for good sales on clothes after the first day of school. _Hey it's not cheap, looking this good! _I was walking by Taki's and I looked in the window, seeing if anybody I knew was in there. In the booth at the back I spotted a familiar face. _Simon. _I feel my muscles tighten and my pulse quicken. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I smash through the doors of Taki's open and stomp right over to Simon, prepared to rip his guts out and make him eat them.

He sees me coming and visibly pales and his eyes widen in fear.

"Oh hey Simon!" I say with fake enthusiasm "How's the jerk of the decade doing? Oh wait, I don't care. I don't want to apologize to me or Clary because that would mean we would have to talk to you. But I hope you feel horrible about what you did to her. She trusted you, she loved you and she never doubted you. And what did you go and do? Stab her in the back. I'm going to leave before Maia comes back because there is no doubt in my mind she's here, but do me a favor and never talk to me or Clary ever again."

With that a stormed out of the restaurant smirking to myself.

Jace POV

I was sitting in my clean, white bedroom thinking about Clary's reaction to me today. The pain and anger in her eyes when she realized it was me and that venom dropping from her voice as she told me to say away from her. I feel the pressure of tears at the backs of my eyes. That's how much I Love her, its making me, Jace Lightwood, cry. Seeing her is a thousand times worse than not seeing her, but I know I have to take this second chance to my advantage.

I was on a mission. I was going to win Clary Fray back if it's the last thing I do. And with her temper, it just might be.

Sebastian's POV  
"Did you find her Sebastian? "

"Yes dad. I found her and had a conversation with her".

"Excellent. I'm going I make her mother pay for what she did to me. And through her daughter is the best way to do it."

* * *

OOOOH CLIFFY! lol please R&R and love you all so much for reading :)

~ShadowhuntingVictor


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is kinda just a filler but next chpter will be crazy! Enjoy!

* * *

Clary POV  
I woke up to the scrumptious smell of sizzling bacon the next morning. I roll over and blink my eyes multiple times and look at the clock. 6:45. Crap. I squirm out of bed and stubble into the shower. I'm barley conscious and just coming to my senses when I walk into the kitchen to see a whole breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, sausage and orange juice already set out. My mother flashes a dazzling white smile at me and turns back to the stove, no doubt making me a supreme lunch. I inhale all of my food in about 15 minutes and head upstairs to get dressed and do my hair. I throw on a loose green sweater and black leggings with my black converse. I pull my frizzy orange hair into a messy bun, put on some mascara and put on a white lulu lemon head band.

Satisfied, I snatch my bag off the floor and walk back downstairs. A wave of relief washes through me when I realize I don't have to walk to school. Driving to school with my mom isn't my favourite thing because with her red mustang it draws attention to me but its much better then walking. Once we get to the school I wave to my mom and walk over to the bench where Izzy and I meet at every day before first period. Izzy is already on the bench when I get there, who seems to be in a very serious conversation with whomever she is texting at the moment. She looks up at me and gives me a dazzling smile causing half the guys walking by to stop and stare. I chuckle to myself and wonder why someone like her is best friends with someone like me.

As soon as I sit on the bench she starts babbling about some party she went to.

"I met the cutest guy ever! He was so sweet and we got to know each other if you know what I mean!" She must have seen the look on my face because she corrects herself.

"NONONONO! Not like that! Well at least not that far." I relax and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Just then the bell rings signaling the start of the school day.

First period today I have math. I don't really pay attention and the class passes in a flash. Second and third period I have my favourite class; art. I sit down and pull out my sketch book and start on a drawing I have been working on for a while. I lose my self in my art like I always do, not paying attention to anything else.

"Clary? Hello? Anybody home?" a smooth voice snaps me out of my reverie. I look beside me to see Sebastian looking at me with his big, dark eyes.

"Oh hey Seb! Sorry I guess I got a little too into my drawing. How's it going?"

"Good! You're really good at art! I know I've already said that but you really are!" His eyes are fixed on my drawing. It's of a little girl with her mother in the middle of a garden, looking at the beautiful, spring fresh flowers blooming. I smile at the compliment.

"Thanks. You want to sit here?" He smiles and sits down beside me. He slides out a folder and pulls out a drawing that takes my breath away. It's of a little boy crawling backwards away from an older man, who is holding what looks like a ruler and has a cruel snarl on his face. The little boy has violent red mark across his cheek and has tears streaming down his face.

I gasp and put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh my god Seb this is amazing how did you come up with this idea?" Hoping this isn't from experience. His eyes darken and he looks down at the drawing.

"I've never really told anyone this but when I was younger my dad would beat me. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone so I didn't. I still live with him and the abuse but I've learned to fight through the pain. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know." Once again I gasp and stare at him, noticing for the first time the faint scars across his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?" He looks at me and gives me a faint smile.

"I guess I'm as fine as I could be. Thanks for your concern though." Then his face turns more serious and he leans forward, grabs me face and kisses me. I'm shocked and I just sit there not moving, he sits back and blushes looking down at his hands

"Sorry," he says sheepishly "I guess you weren't expecting that." Before I think I lean forward and kiss him back. He stays still with shock for a second and then kisses me back. He pulls back reluctantly.

"Clary, will you go out with me? I know we just met but I think I am falling in love with you."

I smile so big I must look like a goblin.

"Of course I will go out with you!" the bell rings and we walk out of the class hand in hand, towards the cafeteria. We get our food and head towards the table where Izzy, Alec, Magnus are already sitting. We're eating in peace when I hear a snarl behind me.

"Verlac. What are you doing here? "I swivel around in my seat to see a fuming Jace behind us, glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirks and snaps back at Jace, "Eating lunch with my girlfriend, you have a problem with that?" I mentally smack myself for not telling Sebastian Jace can get quite jealous.

"Not at all." Jace says "In fact mind if I join your little lunch party?" the table goes dead quiet. Izzy, Alec and Magnus all know what Jace did to me and Sebastian and Jace seem to have some sort of grudge against each other. The rest of lunch is spent in an awkward silence, so when the bell rings we all jump up and hurry off to our next class. Sebastian kisses me on the cheek before heading to his gym class, and I head to English, the only class I have with Jace.

I sit down in an empty desk and wait for Ms. O'Leary to start her lesson.

"Okay class for your first assignment you will be pairing up to write a report on the meaning of Remembrance Day. I have already made your partners so stop sending your friends creepy looks. The partners are as follows." She reads out the list and I cross my fingers that I get a good partner.

"Clary you are with the new kid, Jace. I expect you to help him throughout this assignment." Oh no. oh god no, anyone but Jace! I look across the classroom to see all the girls staring at me jealously. I see Jace shyly walking towards my desk. He pulls out a piece of paper and starts doodling.

"Look Jace, we both know I hate you so let's just this over with. Alright?"

"Sure Clary." Jace says exasperatedly. Just then the bell goes signaling the end of the day. We all get up, push in our chair and file out the door. All I can think is this is going to be one heck of a crazy year.

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS! _


	7. Chapter 7

this is a short but PLOT TWISTING chapter! enjoy :)

* * *

Tonight I'm going to a party with Sebastian at a club in town called Pandemonium. Izzy insisted that she had to do a makeover on me and I finally caved. Now here I am in a dress with a pink top and a white skirt that goes about to about mid-thigh. My hair is pin straight making it almost down to my butt and I have black liquid eye liner with silver sparkly eye shadow that makes my emerald eyes pop.

Sebastian and I have been dating for three weeks now and I really think he might be the one for me. He makes me feel so special and like I belong. Jace continues to be his moody self and I still haven't talked to Simon. My mom had to go to New York for a new gallery opening so I'm home by myself a lot again.

I walk down the steps and she a gorgeous Sebastian standing in the foyer in a loose white shirt and black jeans. He sees me coming down and looks me up and down, an approving smirk on his face. I laugh and kiss his cheek. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my head.

We head out and he opens the door of his silver Pontiac for me. I slide into the seat and turn on the radio. The whole way to the club we sit in a comfortable silence, he fiddles with my hand the entire way. Once we arrive at the club we head to the dance floor. My favourite dance song comes on and I start dancing like a lunatic causing Sebastian to laugh and grind up against me.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[Beat break]

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Running like we outta time  
Wild child's, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[Beat break]

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Sebastian leans over and whispers roughly in my ear

"Let's go get a drink." I nod numbly and stubble over to the bar. Sebastian orders and hands me a hot pink drink. Immediately after I take a sip I suddenly feel care free. I giggle and stumble over to Sebastian and pull him back out to the dance floor. We dance together sweating and rubbing against each other. I swivel around and smash my lips to his. He stumbles backwards but quickly recovers and kisses me back. The kiss deepens and he pulls me back into a closet. I bury my hand in his dark hair and lose track of where his body starts and mine ends.

* * *

A/N I KNOW YOU PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME BUT THIS IS GOINg SOMWHERE! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS! MWAH

~ShadowhuntingVictor


	8. Chapter 8

_**CLARY POV**_

I wake up with a splitting head ache. I open my eyes to see all darkness and the smell of blood. I'm aware of a sharp pain in my wrists; I tug at them to find them cuffed together. My feet are tied together as well. My Heart rate picks up and I resist the urge to scream. A wave of dizziness and nausea causes me to lie back down and rest my head in the cool, concrete floor. Recollections of last night come back in flashes. Lights. Dancing with Sebastian. Going into a closet- oh god. Please tell me I don't remember right. I wouldn't have let that happen, there is no way. I was jolted up right by a door squealing open, revealing a tall, broad shouldered silhouette looming in the door frame. He slowly walks over to where I am pinned against the wall. He stops about 10 feet away and starts laughing mechanically.

"We'll hello there Clarissa! How are you?" How does he know my name?

"Wondering who I am? Well, darling I knew your mom. We were best friends when we were younger. One day I tried to kill her friend. She screamed at me and told me she never wanted to see me again. She broke my heart and because of that and now I'm here to get my revenge."

He raises his hand and something snaps across my check sending blinding pain through me. I scream and curl up in a ball on the floor. He cackles and brings his arm down again but this time it hits my collar bone causing another cry of pain. This continues all over my body for what feels like years but he is interrupted by the door at the other end of the room squeaking open again and reveals another male figure. Sebastian. I know as soon as I see him. His eyes meet mine and I can see him smirk devilishly at me.

Tears spring up in my eyes and I blink hard to try and keep them back. I will not let them see me cry.

"SEB! SEBASTIAN PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream.

"Sweet, innocent Clary. You were so naive and trusting. I never actually loved you or cared for you. This was all a plan to get you all for ourselves." He snarls.

I can't stop the tears now. They spill over my lashes and drip to the floor. Sebastian and whoever the man is cackle and leave the room slamming the door behind them.

I sob uncontrollably and can only form one thought. I'm going to die.

_**IZZY POV**_

I check my phone for the thousandth time this hour. No new messages or phone calls. I'm getting nervous because I haven't heard from Clary since last night before the party with Sebastian. I jump off my bed and flounce down to the kitchen to make a sandwich for lunch. After I was done I headed for the living room to watch some TV to try and get my mind off things.

When I get down there I see Jace sprawled out on the couch watching some car show. I need to ask him about clary because I want to know why he broke her heart. I walk over to the other couch and sit cross legged. Jace looks up at me but doesn't say anything.

"Hey Jace. Can I ask you something?" I ask cautiously.

He smirks and says "Sorry sister. I don't believe in incest."

I scoff and glare at him." You're disgusting. Get over yourself. I was going to ask you if you and Clary know each other from somewhere."

His eyes darken and he looks back at the TV. "No. The first time I have ever seen her was as Taki's last week." He says darkly.

"HA! Like I'm going to believe that! Clary told us smarty. She told us what you did to her back in Los-Angeles and I'm giving you one chance to save your ass before I boot kick it into the next century."

He looks at me in shock and opens his mouth but snaps it shut again. "I'm going to open up to you right now. Don't expect it to happen again. I have regretted what I did to Clary every day since she left. The truth is the dare wasn't to hang out with her; it was to tell her I didn't want to be friends with her. After I said all those horrible things I was going to go back the next day to apologize but she was already gone. I was so angry and upset I just lost it. I went home and broke everything in sight and when my real parents got home they were shocked but they asked me why I did it before they got mad. I told them about Clary and they came and started soothing me and saying it was okay. I miss my real parents so much. When they were killed in a car crash I was shocked and I cried for days with no one to comfort me. I was then put up for adoption and the first family I lived with was kind of like Harry Potter. I was forced to sleep in the basement and cleanup for them all day. I lived like that for years before someone realized what was going on. Another family adopted me and they were nice enough but very strict. That's when I met clary. She was over at my house all the time and I was always at hers. Then when she left was heartbroken because not only had she left forever thinking I hated her but she hated me. I lived with that family for a few more years and then you guys adopted me and this is the best I have been treated since my parents passed away. "

I'm staring at Jace in shock. I had absolutely no idea what he had been through before he got here.

"Jace I'm so sorry I had no idea. But I have one more question. Maybe two. How long have you been in love with clary?"

"Honestly," Jace whispers. "I don't know but I need to get her back. Can you please help me?"

I smile. So he HAS learned the power of Izzy.

"Of course but I haven't heard from her since last night when she went to the party with Seb. I'll go call her because its making me worried." But before I can the phone rings. I let out a breath of relief when I see Clary's home number on the call display.

"Hello?"

``Hi Isabelle its Jocelyn, Clary's mom. I was wondering if you had heard from her since last night. I can't seem to reach her."

"Um no sorry I haven't heard from. I was actually just about to call her. I can call Sebastian's house if you want?"

"Sure that would be great Isabelle. Thank you bye."

I grab my cell and call Sebastian's house. There's no answer but the voice mail kicks in.

"Hi you have reached the Verlac's. If this is Izzy, or any of Clary's friends I have a special message for you. I have Clary and she is anything but safe. That's right I kidnapped her and don't bother looking. You won't find her."

I feel my face go pale and Jace is looking at me with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Clary's been kidnapped. That's what's going on."

* * *

A/N thanks for reading :) reviews make my day so please review! MWAH

~ShadowhuntingVictor


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : ****OHMYGAWD FAN-GIRL MODE ACTIVATED! TEASER TRAILER THIS WEEK! GAH! Anyway enjoy the chapter. This was a really fast chapter so that's why I updated so early! enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**JACE POV**_

Clary.

I knew there was something wrong with Sebastian but no! She couldn't listen to me because of that stubborn attitude and fiery temper. But those two things are why I fell for her in the first place and I need to have her from this little bastard.

As soon as Izzy hung up we called the police and they're out looking for her but I need to do something or else I will tear this golden hair out of my head. I jump out of bed and walk down to Alec's room and knock on the door. There's no response so I just creak the door open and walk in. my heart skips a beat when he's not in there and I look around franticly. I breathe a breath of relief when I realize he went to go pick up our younger brother from summer camp. Deciding I needed to talk to someone I went to the other side of the house to find Izzy.

I could hear the music form halfway down the hall.

My god Jace you are desperate.

I knock on the door and get a mumble that's vaguely sounds like go away but I walk in anyway. As soon as I walk in a... Bra hits me in the face.

"EW! God Izzy calm down."

I look over and see my step sister with puffy eyes, a scowl on her face and about six empty tubs of cookie dough ice cream all around her bed. I feel as for her because Clary was her best friend and she can't do anything to help her.

"Get the hell out of my room Jace." She sobs.

"Throwing girls' clothing at me won't help. I'm used to it." I say cockily.

"Jace you're disgusting. Now why are you in here?" She squeaks.

"I can't stand to sit here and do nothing while Clary's been kidnapped. We have to do something. You in?" I ask her.

"Of course! But we don't even know where she is. How are we going to help her?" She pleads.

"We are both triple black belts in karate and we have dealt with this kind of stuff before." I say with confidence

"Alright fine." She sighs. "We will start tomorrow. Now get the hell out."

I smirk to myself as I walk out. I was going to Clary's knight in shining armour.

Something runs straight into me and I look down to see a little boy who looks exactly like Alec. He looks up at me and starts screaming. Izzy bursts through the doors of her bedroom ready to knock someone out but when she sees the little boy she runs to him and scoops him up in a hug.

"Max! I missed you so much! Shhh calm down. This is Jace your new brother! Remember mom and dad were talking about it? He got here while you were at camp!" She explains to him.

So this is Max. I think him and I will get along. I slowly walk towards him and hold out my fist. He smiles and punches my it. I think I just might be developing a soft spot for this kid.

_**IZZYS POV**_

Jace was so whipped by Clary it's hilarious. After he was in my room I decided to go out to the town to do some shopping. Having rich parents has its advantages! After 2 hours I was finally ready and I headed to Taki's to get something to eat.

I have to admit seeing Jace with Max was really cute. When I left max was showing Jace all of his comic books and Jace was doing a really good job of pretending to be interested.

I walked in and ordered a hot chocolate. I didn't like coffee all that much plus it stains your teeth. I pay and leave a tip for the waitress. One my way out I run into someone

"Sorry." I mumble and try to walk away when a hand grabs my arm.

"Simon?" I gasp.

"Look Izzy, I need to talk to so just stay put. I feel horrible about what I did to Clary and I would do anything to make it up to her and I need you to help me with that. Please?" Disgusted I pull my arm away.

"Simon there is no way in hell I am helping you. What did I tell you? Stay away from me. Do I need to spell it out for you?" I snap.

He reaches out, grabs my wrist, pulls me to his chest and does the last thing I would have expected. He kisses me full on the mouth. I stand there in shock but as soon as recover I push him off me with all the strength I have.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SIMON? STAY. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. ME. ALRIGHT?" I dig the heel of my shoes into his foot and leave him behind yelping in pain.

I walk around the corner and I feel something hit my face. I see a fuming Maia standing in front of me.

"Don't you ever kiss my boyfriend again you skank!" She screams and punches me in the face again. I feel a crunch and I know my nose is broken.

That's it.

I grab her arm and twist it. Hearing a satisfying snap and her cry out in pain I stalk off to the end of the street to hail a cab. I hop inside because do don't feel like walking around with blood pouring down my face.

As soon as I walk in the door of our house I run up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

Sadly someone must have heard me because there is a knock on the door. I open to see Alec on the other side. His eyes widen when he sees me and he tries to cover a laugh.

"Jeez Izzy what happened?" He asks

"When Simon kissed me; Maia saw it and she thought I kissed him then she punched in the face. But then I broke her arm so I think we're even." I say.

He smiles and gives me a high five.

"Nice! But Simon kissed you? That jerk is going to pay. RIGHT JACE?"

WHAT?" I hear Jace yell from downstairs.

"We are going to beat the living day lights out of Lewis! He kissed Izzy today!" He yells back

"HELL YA HE'S GONNA PAY! THAT LITTLE DIP-SHIT!" Jace screams.

Alec chuckles and leads me down to the infirmary.

Max pops his head out of his bedroom and asks, "What's a dip-shit?" Causing Alec and I to collapse in a fit of laughter. I walk over to max and envelope him on a hug.

"Oh max. I missed you so much!" I laugh. Even in this dim situation he lights my world up like nobody else. He hugs me back tightly.

"I missed my big sister a lot to." He says.

"You know what I haven't done since you left?" I ask getting an idea. I see his eyes widen and he tries to squirm out of my arms, realizing what I mean.  
I  
walk us into his room and throw him on the bed and yell, "TICKLE MONSTER!" I start tickling him and he screams with laughter. I'm stopped by Jace walking into the room with the house phone.

"It's for you. Don't know who it is." He hands the phone to me and I press it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Izzy, it's Jocelyn again."

"Hi! I'm so sorry about Clary all of my brothers and I are looking as best we can."

"Thank you Isabelle but you don't need to be sorry."

"Oh well I can try."

"Look Isabelle. I have a reason why I called. That is I think... I think I might know where Clary is."

* * *

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY! MWAH!

~ShadowhuntingVictor


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's POV

All I was aware of was pain and my dwindling chance of survival.

Every day Sebastian and Valentine, is what I learned his name is, would laugh and hit me with a ruler, whip or whatever they had that day. I haven't eaten anything in what felt like centuries and I was losing conciseness more frequently.

This time when I woke my head was feeling extra fuzzy and I couldn't sort through my thoughts. My whole body aches from Lyon on this concrete floor.

A metal door on the other side of the room creaks open revealing a large, broad shouldered silhouette. He slowly walks forward, his murderous gaze like knives in my skin. He cackles and leans closer to me.

"I can't believe I finally found you! It's been so long." My mind is reeling. Who does he know me? Should I know him? "Don't be confused." He seethes. "I wouldn't expect you to know who I am. My names Valentine. Don't recognize the name?" I still don't know who he is or what he's talking about.

"I assumed she didn't tell you." His voice is crackling. "What you don't know Clarissa, is that I am your father." No. No that's not possible; my mom would have told me. I shake my head violently.

He cackles again and leans down close to my face. "You were almost the end of me. Because of you I was kicked out of my own house and sent to provide for myself. All because of your spoiled, rotten, good for nothing-"I spit in his face to stop him from continuing

"Don't worry daughter. It will be fine." He coos, sending chills down my spine. Wave of cold, hard rage rushes through me sharpening my senses. There something digging into my back. My eyes snap open when I realize what it is. _My phone. _If I can just get my phone out I'd be saved. I just have to wait until he leaves again.

"I will be back soon and just be ready. Because you will pay for what you did to me. It will be worlds worse than what you have already been through." I painfully roll over on to me knees and fumble with my hands to try and get my phone out. I dial Izzy's number on habit. She picks up on the first ring.

"Clary? Is that you?" she asks her voice full of hope.

"Yes Izzy, it's me. Now listen I need help. Is your brother home? Max?" Max is a computer genius.

"Yes! Why? Where are you? Are you okay?" she asks quickly.

"Look I don't have much time. Can he track where I am? Because I have no idea where I am and, you know what? I'll explain later just please help me!" just then, my phone died.

I can hear Valentine's boots clacking down the hall towards our room. I scramble over to the wall and lean against it. The metal door creaks open sounding like the wailing of a new born baby.

"Well, well, well. I see we've had some movement in here. Well not for long I'm going to make you and your friends pay for what you did to our family." Our family. Knowing that I share blood with this monster rakes knives across my heart. He leans forward and I snap my legs up knocking him to the ground but he hops right back up.

Before I could react he swings his leg up and nails me in the side. I'm aware of a blinding pain then I'm on my hands and knees on the cool concrete floor. I am gasping for air and hear a sickening crack as Valentine kicked me as hard as he could in the ribs. I cry out in pain and curled up in a ball seeming like he was trying to disappear.

He's going to hit me again when he is interrupted by the doors of the room being smashed open and at least a dozen police men, Izzy, Alec and Jace charge into the room. So much relief washes through me. I am finally saved.

"You little-"I hear Valentine say under his breath. Something hits the side of my head at an alarming speed and everything goes black once again.

* * *

I wake up to the sharp smell of antiseptic and bright florescent lights. I am aware of excruciating pain in my ribs and my head feels like it's going to explode.

Doctors come barging in baring clip boards and pens. Then the doctors sit down beside my bed looking at me with pitying eyes.

"So Clary, you're probably wondering what happened. The man who kidnapped you was Valentine your father. When you were just a baby he tried to kill you. When your mom found out she kicked him out of the house immediately. Valentine is now being sentenced to a life in prison, and you don't have to worry about seeing him ever again. I promise you're completely safe. But you have three fractured ribs and severe concussion. You have been here, unconscious for about three days."

So he was my father. The thought makes me nauseous. Before I can talk a doctor comes in with my mom, Izzy, Alec and, of course, Jace. Izzy comes over and starts crying, holding my hand. Alec and Jace are standing awkwardly at the end of the bed.

"Oh my gosh Clare. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let you go to that party! This is my entire fault." Izzy sobs into my hands.

"No Izzy! It's not; I was stupid not to see what he was up to! Calm down. How did you guys find me?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well," this time it's Jace who speaks up. "He tracked the phone call, as you suggested and it leads us to the ware house near Pandemonium. This makes sense if you think about it and that's where we found you." I nod and make a mental note to thank max a thousand times when I get home.

Then the doctors shoos Alec, Izzy and Jace out but let's my mom stay and I'm told to get some bed rest.

"Clary," my mom whispers as soon as the door swings shut. "I'm so sorry! I should have told you. This is all my fault."

I wasn't about to argue her on that one.

"Just let me sleep, please Mom? We can talk about this later." I say rolling painfully on to my side.

"Sure. I love you Clary."

And with that I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_****OMG THE TRAILER IS AMAZING! JAMIE IS PERFECT AS JACE! THE WAY HE SAYS MUNDANE IS JUST...GAH! Any way please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: KAY SO I JUST SAW BREAKING DAWN PART TWO AND OHMAHGAWD! IT WAS CRAZYNESS. AND CAN WE JUST TAKE A SECOND TO FANGIRL OVER HOW JAMIE SAYS MUNDANE! This chapter isnt very long but its very important :D! Alright I'm done rambling. ENJOY!_**

* * *

I pry my eyes open and find myself still in the hospital and the monitors beeping steadily beside me. I look around to see I'm the only one in the room except for a sleeping Jace. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, not as angry or closed off. His golden head of hair is tangled like when we were younger and the creases in his face are relaxed.

I smile to myself because the boy sleeping in front of me isn't the boy who broke my heart, it's my best friend. He shifts in the cot and sits up groggily and mumbles some non-recognizable words. He looks around and his eyes widen when he sees me awake and he jumps up and sits on the chair beside my bed.

"Clary." Is all he says, his voice still rough with sleep. He grabs my hand and rests his head on top of our intertwined hands. I don't push him away but don't comfort him either.

"Look Jace." I say. Better to get this over with. "I know you apologized but I'm not sure I completely trust you yet. I missed you so much when I moved but seeing you again has just brought back all these horrible memories and it hurts seeing you every day. You were my best friend and I trusted you with everything. You told me you never cared about me and a day hasn't gone by where that hasn't changed the way I look at things. I find it so hard to trust people now because I'm afraid they are going to turn on me." I say.

He looks up at the pain clear in his eyes and I then I see something that shocks me. He has tear pooling in his eyes. Jace always has a wall up guarding his expressions but right now I can see right through him.

_Pain. Regret. Hope. Love. Desperation._

"Clary just please listen to Me." he says, his voice cracking with emotion. "I have regretted what I said to you for years. The day you left it was like my other half was ripped away. I shouldn't have listened to those kids! They told me you were weird and uncool and that I could do so much better. Because of my self-consciousness I listened to them and told you I didn't care and I never liked you. After you left crying I sat there in shock at what I did. I ran home and cried on my mom's lap all night hating myself. As soon as I woke up the next morning I ran as fast as my sorry ass could to your house. When I got there and I saw the note on the door saying you had moved I couldn't believe it. My best friend and other half had left hating me and having a damn good reason to. I was cold, rude, and sarcastic and closed off to everyone after you left. I was determined to not hurt anyone else. When I saw you in Taki's I was so happy I had a second chance with you. Then I realized you probably didn't want to ever see my face again. I, Jace Lightwood, have been desperately in love with you, Clary Fray, for many years and all I'm asking for is another chance." By the times he's done he has a steady stream of tears running down his face.

For the first time I notice that I am also crying. What Jace said to me that fateful day on the beach in L.A. hurt him just as much as it hurt me. His head collapses on our still joined hands again and I stroke his golden hair trying to soothe him.

"Jace I missed you so much but after my last relationship I'm just not ready for another one but we can sure as hell be friends again." I say chocking down my tears.

"Why? I thought being in a relationship with an evil master mind would be comforting!" he says as sarcastically as possible in a time like this.

I stifle out a sobbing laugh, "Hey look at us. Bonding in a hospital room after I was kidnapped and abused by my psychotic father. Bet you didn't see that one coming."

I feel him chuckle and he sits up and wraps me in a gentle hug and bury his face in my hair.

"You still smell the same. Like strawberry's, I missed it." He mumbles into my shoulder.

"I missed you to _Jacey." _I say using the nickname I made for him when we were younger.

He sits back and stares me in the eye.

"We never, EVER mention that to Izzy okay? She doesn't need a reason to torment me." He says threateningly.

I laugh and then stop as pain laces through my ribs. Oh the joy of having fractured ribs.

"Clary? Are you okay? Do you want me to get a nurse?" Jace asks worriedly.

"No Jace I'm fine. Just distract me. How have you been?" I ask trying to change the subject.

We spend the rest of the day laughing and sharing our lives since we last saw each other.

I never realized how much I missed this. Jace and I were friends again and things were finally clearing up.

Or so I thought.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** So I updated really quick because I had a day off school! So nothing really happened but Jace and Clary are back on track! Reviews are greatly appriciated and make me update faster so please feel free to review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **__**SO THIS INTIRE CHAPTER IS FROM JACES POV :)**_

* * *

_**JACE POV **_

I couldn't be happier that clary finally forgave me. We spent the entire day talking about the years since she left.

Now sitting here watching her tiny shape sleep peacefully in the hospital bed I realize how fragile she is. Clary can beat the stuffing out of any one but I feel so protective of her. I see the door open and Izzy walk in her eyes red and puffy from tears.

"Hey Is. What's up?" I ask. Ever since this this thing with Clary she hasn't been her joking self so I've been trying to be nicer to her.

"Mom and Dad want you home considering you've been here all day. Speaking of which you shouldn't be alive right now. How much sweet talk did you give her?" she asks.

"I just told her how I really felt and she forgave me. We spent the entire day catching up and I couldn't be happier even if I was friend zoned." I say. I told Izzy how I felt and she was surprisingly good about it.

"Jace turned down?" she says sarcastically. It makes me smile to see some of her attitude coming back.

Clary sits up in her bed groggily.

"Jace would you stop talking to yourself I'm trying to sleep here." She mumbles causing Izzy and me to collapse into a fit of laughter. Clary rolls over and smiles when she sees Izzy.

"IZZY!" Clary squeals. I will never understand girls. Izzy runs over and gently hugs clary being careful not to hurt her. Just then the door bursts open and none other than Simon Lewis, Clary's ex-boyfriend, rushes in.

"Clary? Are you okay?" he asks.

In seconds Izzy and I are in-between Clary and Simon.

"What do you want Lewis?" I snarl. He has no right to be here and he better pray me and Izzy don't even start on him.

"I'm here to see Clary if it wasn't obvious already." He snaps back.

"Clary has no intention of ever seeing your sorry ass again. Haven't I made that clear multiple times?" says Izzy in a tone that gives me the chills.

"I can do whatever I want! You guys have no control over me." he yells.

That's it. He is toast and Izzy seems to agree. We both take a step forward making him stubble back into the hallway.

"You're two timing, back stabbing bastard. Haven't I told you to stay away! Get out of here right now. Or believe me, you will regret it." Isabelle says viciously.

'Look guys, I don't want any trouble I just want to see Clary." He says putting his hands up in surrender.

"Well Clary doesn't want to see you so I suggest you leave." I snap at him. I really don't have time for this.

"Well I doubt she wanted to see you but here you are. So get out of my way dickwad." He says.

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I yell. That kid better cross his fingers that he gets out of here alive.

"What is it Blondie? Not used to getting your feelings hurt?" He says with fake sympathy.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't realize that you had the attitude of a five year old girl. It just shocked me." I say as sincere as I can manage.

I hear feet clacking down the hall and look over to at least 5 doctors and the security guards rushing over.

"What's going on here? We have had many complaints from patients." Says the first doctor.

I'm about to speak up but Simon beats me to it.

"These people won't let me in to see my friend." He says innocently.

"Were you permitted to see the patient by the patient?" The doctor asks Simon.

"Well I didn't get to ask before these two pushed me out." He says dramatically.

"Let's go ask shall we?" asks the doctor.

We all head in to Clary's room and see her sitting up, her eyes wide with fear. I walk over to stand beside her and she grabs my hand, squeezing it like a life line.

"Ms. Fray, do you give permission for this young man to visit you?" asks the doctors asks.

"No I do not. Can you please get him out of here?" She says quietly.

I smirk to myself and squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"You heard her Lewis. Leave this room before I make you." I say confidently.

With that Simon and all the doctors leave with the security guards right behind them. I look over at Izzy to see her smirking with a triumphant look on her face. I feel Clary's grip on my hand relax and I begin to regain feeling in my fingers.

"Jace?" clary asks.

"What's up Clare?"

"Thanks for standing up for me. You to Iz. I don't know what I would do without you guys." She says.

"Hey," says Isabelle. "That's what Best Friends are for." She says with a smile.

I remember mom and dad wanted me home but I really don't want to leave Clary. I decide to call them and convince me to stay here another night.

"I, for one, haven't eaten all day. I'm going to the cafeteria." I say and walk out the door.

Once I get down there I head straight to the pizza place. I normally try to not eat fatty foods to keep this godly figure but right now I was starving and the greasy pizza looked delicious. I pulled out a ten to pay and headed to one of the tables. I pulled out my phone and called Robert and Maryse, hoping that they will let me stay.

It surprisingly didn't take much to convince them. Before I came I told them what happened to me and clary back in L.A. so they seemed pretty proud of me for telling Clary how I felt. I sighed in delight as I took my first bite of greasy goodness.

I finished my pizza and rushed back upstairs, wanting to make sure Clary was okay. I took the stairs already feeling guilty about that piece of pizza and made my way to Clary's room.

I'm about half way there when I hear a scream come from Clary's room. I run as fast as is can down the hall and crash through the doors of her room. I look around franticly to see Izzy staring at Clary with shock on her face.

"What? What is wrong?" I say

"Clary hasn't showered in, like, three days!" Izzy yells.

"Really Izzy? Was that scream that I heard from down the hall really necessary?" I ask.

Clary is sitting and grinning on the hospital bed so I guess I can't be to mad. I walk over to my cot and lay face down.

"Well Jace we should be getting home." Says Izzy, still shaken.

"I called and they said I could spend another night here." I say smiling at Clary.

I'm happy to see Clary smiling back at me. Isabelle makes a fake gagging notice and walks out of the room. Almost seconds after she leaves I get a text.

_Dude you are soooo whipped ;) ~Iz_

I smile at her comment and look up at Clary. She is looking at me, her green eyes filled with curiosity.

"What's up Clare?" I ask.

She shakes her head as if to clear her thoughts and she lies back down on her bed. I walk over and cover her with her blankets. She snuggles in to them and squishes her face into her pillow.

"Goodnight Clary." I say softly.

"Night Jace." She says.

She falls asleep instantly and I whisper quietly, "I love you."

But she doesn't hear me.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked :) PLEASE REVIEW :)


	13. Chapter 13

_"I love you."_

Those are the words that have been echoing inside my head for the last hour. Jace is snoring on the hospital cot, quite loudly actually, and he doesn't think I heard those three words. But I did.

The way he said it, so softly and caringly it made my heart melt but the scariest part is, I think I might feel the same way.

I am the only one that gets to see the vulnerable side of him. Seeing that he trusts me that much is amazing. Having him here for the last three days has made me see how much it hurt him to say those things to me. The way he protected me from Simon made me happy but sad at the same time. Happy because he cared and wanted to protect me but sad because he thinks I can't protect myself. I will have to talk to him about it tomorrow.

I roll onto my other side to look a Jace. He is pretty darn freaking precious when he sleeps. He is so much more relaxed and peaceful. I know as soon as I'm better I will have to deal with his cockiness but I can handle him.

I smile to myself and fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning Jace is gone so I assume he went to go get food. I lift my arm to find it free of all the wires and tubes. I smile and turn to my bedside table to see a note with CLARY scribbled across the front.

I pick it up and open it.

**_Dear Clary,_**

**_The doctors said you were free to go today if you take it easy! So I planned a little surprise for you. Just look for golden envelopes, made to resemble my godly figure to motivate you. I have planned a car to pick you up and that's where this adventure starts. The rest will take place at my house. Izzy, Alec, Max, Robert and Maryse are all in on it so don't bother asking for help. HAVE FUN!_**

**_Love, Jace._**

I smile at the sweet gesture. At the end of my bed are a change if clothes since I don't have anything besides my hospital gown. I get up to find my legs surprisingly stable. I grab the change of clothes and head to the washroom.

Once I'm changed I walk out of my room to find a nurse smiling and holding a golden envelope. She hands it to me and motions for me to follow her outside.

Once I'm outside I find a long white stretch limo. I gasp and put my hand to my mouth. Jace really went full out on this. I climb inside and open the first envelope.

_**Dear clary,**_

_**Congrats! You found the first envelope. Now you're in a very fancy car taking you back to my house. But there is something important in there so look carefully. Have fun and see you soon!**_

_**Love, Jace.**_

I scan the inside of the car slowly trying to spot any flash if gold. Nothing. I look under the seats, in the fridge, in the cupboards and still nothing.

Soon enough were at the Lightwoods and I still haven't found anything. The driver opens the door for me and I see a flash of gold.

I found it! It's in the driver's pocket, barley showing. He smiles and hands it to me. I open it right away and start reading.

**_Dear clary,_**

**_I knew you would find this one. It may have taken some effort but you did. Now I need you to walk inside and find the library. Now have fun and good luck!_**

**_Love Jace._**

I walk up the large stairs leading up to the Lightwoods and find Alec grinning at the top holding the door open for me. It's so weird I've known Alec for years and I can't remember him ever smiling.

I walk inside and realize I have a bit if an issue. I have absolutely no idea where the library is. I look around the grand foyer for any sign of a library. Nothing. I chose a random hall and head down it.

I'm about half way down when a price of paper catches my eye. I pick it up and read it.

**Just a little hint. This isn't the right way.**  
**Jace.**

I sigh and turn around to head back to the foyer. Walking down the hallway I notice things I haven't

before. The amazing details on the lights and the designs on the wall paper are so creative. Once I get back in the foyer I see a golden envelope about five feet down a corridor on my left. I smile and rip it open.

**_Dear Clary,_**

**_There you go! Keep going your almost there and don't forget there is a prize at the end. And no it's not just me._**

**_Love, Jace._**

I carefully walk down the rest of the hall looking for any sign of a library. I almost miss the big sign on the wall that says library. I open the door and find a gold envelope on a big mahogany desk. I pick it up and slip it open.

**_Dear Clary,_**

**_Congrats! Now find something in here I am afraid of. I know for a fact I told you this because I never heard the end of it._**

**_Love, Jace._**

Think Clary, think! What is Jace afraid of? I think back to L.A. He told me one day while we were at the park. That's it! He is afraid of ducks! He says he got it from his grandpa Will.

I run over to the shelves and start looking for a book on ducks. After about fifteen minutes I find a kid's book called _The Tale of Jemima Puddle-Duck. _I pull the book out and thankfully a gold envelope falls out.

_**Dear, Clary**_

_**I guess if you're reading this you found the next envelope. I don't really know why I reminded you of my fear because now you will be relentless. Any way you're almost done! Now I need you to go around to the back of the house to the green house. **_

_**Love, Jace**_

I walk back down the hallway to the back yard. Izzy took me to the green house once or twice before so I know where I'm going. Once when get back there I see another envelope on the door.

**_Dear Clary,_**

**_Good job! Now this is the last step. In here me an Izzy are hiding somewhere in here! Find us a gain your prize._**

**_Love, Jace_**

I look around to see if there is any sign of Jace and Izzy. I see a streak of black and gold behind one of the bushes. I smile and walk after them, listening to them whisper the entire way. I follow them into a small clearing to see them both standing there smiling like idiots. Beside them is a picnic lunch with all my favorite foods. Chocolate strawberries, pink lemonade and brownies.

"WELCOME HOME CLARY!" they both yell and come hug me. I hug them back so tightly I'm surprised they can breathe.

"Guys you didn't need to do this! Honestly I'm not that special!" I say

"Sure you are!" says Izzy. "Now let's eat."

We all walk over to the blanket and Jace whispers to me, "Don't worry, Izzy didn't cook." I try to hide a giggle and sit in-between them.

Jace hands out the food and we all dig in. My phone goes off in my pocket.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Clary! How are you?" asks a familiar voice.

"Mom! I'm good I just got out of the hospital and now I'm at the lightwoods." I say.

"Would you mind coming home after you're done?" she asks.

"Sure! I can get Jace or Izzy to drive me home." I say.

"Alright see you then! Love you Clare." She says.

I say goodbye and hang up. Izzy and Jace are looking at me expectantly.

"Can one of you guys drive me home?" I ask.

"I can." Says Jace. "Izzy has a date so I'm the only option I guess."

Izzy jumps up. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about my date! Sorry guys I got to go have fun!" she says running out of the green house.

Jace chuckles and picks up another strawberry. We finish off the food and he gets up and offers me his hand. I grab it and pull myself. Suddenly the room starts spinning and I fall against Jace for support.

"Clare are you okay?" he asks, looking at me in concern.

I nod numbly and slowly stand back up but Jace keeps his arm protectively around my waist. We head back downstairs but we don't head towards the garage.

"Jace where are we going?" I ask.

He just smirks and keeps walking. We stop at the door to his bedroom and he gently opens the door and sits me down on the bed.

"One sec. I have something for you." He says and walks over to his dresser.

He comes back and hands me a long, red, velvet box with a tiny gold envelope on the top.

I open the card and read it.

**_HAPPY BRITHDAY._**

_**Love, Jace**._

That's right. Today is my birthday, I totally forgot. I look up at Jace and see him smiling down at me. I open the box to see a golden charm in the shape of a_ C_, with little emeralds around the outside. I gasp and look up at Jace in surprise.

"Jace this is gorgeous! You didn't have to get me anything never mind this!" I say in shock.

"Oh but I did. Happy birthday Clare." He says

I jump up off the bed and throw my arms around his neck, leaving my feet dangling off the ground. He wraps his arms around my waist, crushing me into a hug.

"Thank you." I mumble into his shoulder.

He mumbles something that sounds vaguely like you're welcome.

He puts me down and we just look at each other.

"I missed you so much." Says Jace.

"I missed you too." I say. "And Jace?"

"Yes, Clare bear?" he says, using me childhood nickname.

"I love you to."

* * *

_**A/N: JOSH HUTCHERSON AND SELENA GOMEZ ARE DATING!**_

_** Not really but now I have your attention! So I'm not sure if I should throw in another plot twist or end this story within the next two chapters. Let me know what you want me to do because I will listen! I have ideas for a plot twist but I don't know if I should use it in this story. LET ME KNOW :) THANKS **_

_**~ShadowhuntingVictor**_


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry for not updating for over a month. I have no excuse I'm just lazy. Any way hope you enjoy!

* * *

JACE POV

"I love you too."

My eyes snap open and I look down at her. How does she know? Did she hear me?

She chuckles softly and says, "I heard you last night in the hospital. It takes people longer than two seconds to fall asleep Jace. You of all people, I thought would know that."

I look down at her in shock. The little girl from back in L.A. is gone, except for the light in her bright, green eyes. Those eyes take me back to my best childhood memories_. Pool parties, field trips and helping me through my worst times._

Her hands stroke my cheek and I subconsciously lean into her touch, taking in the smell of her.

"Listen Clare, when my parents started arguing, you were always there, no matter how harsh I was on you. You always had my back and I always had yours. I missed my best friend so much and all I want is to have her back in my life. We don't have to have a relationship if you don't want to, not that I wouldn't be perfectly okay with that, but I will be here for you. "

Before I can she smashes her lips to mine and wraps her hands around my neck. I stand still in shock and then melt in to the kiss and snake my arms around her waist. She pulls back reluctantly and rests her forehead against mine.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes to the relationship thing." I whisper.

She smiles and wraps me into another hug. I bury my face in her shoulder just embracing her.

"I know I'm amazing and all Clare, but we need to get you home." I say.

She sighs into my chest. "I guess so."

I take her hand and lead her down the hallway towards the garage. We walk in silence, but it's a nice silence.

"Do you want to take the car or my bike?" I ask.

Clary's eyes light up and she starts jumping around like a little girl.

"JACE! I'm sixteen now! I can get my driver's licence and finally ride my bike!" She squeals.

"So I'm thinking you want to take the bike?" I say smiling

She nods and drags me towards the motorcycle. I grab her helmet and put mine on.

"Don't worry. I know you only want to take the motorcycle so you can have your arms around my waist." I say.

She smacks my arm and hops on the back of the bike. I slide in front of her and twist the key. It comes to life with a roar and I back out of the driveway. I speed of down the road and Clary's arms tighten around me causing me to smile. I wind through the thick traffic and pull up at a stop sign when I realize there's a slight problem, I don't know where she lives.

"Jace, why did we stop?" she yells from behind me.

"I don't know where you live smart ass." I say sarcastically.

"Hey. Watch your mouth. I live about 3 blocks down this road on the left and the last house on that street." She says slowly.

I pull away from the stop sign and follow her directions. I pull into her driveway and stare in shock at her house. Sure the Lightwoods have a big house but this is so sleek and modern, not traditional like my house.

Clary slides of the bike and puts her helmet on the handle bars. She starts off towards her house but stops and turns around when I don't follow her. She rolls her eyes and pulls me towards her house.

She opens the door with a groan and we step inside, into a grand foyer.

"Clary, is that you?" her mom yells.

"Yes mom!" she yells back.

Her mom comes running down the stairs and crashes Clary into a hug, almost knocking me over. I step back and bounce awkwardly on the balls of my feet.

They full back and Jocelyn's eyes flick to me.

"Thanks for driving her home Jace." She says. I can tell she still doesn't like me. But if I were her, I wouldn't like me either.

"No problem. Any time." I say and head for the front door.

"No! Jace wait." Calls Clary. "Mom can Jace stay here for a while? We have some catching up to do." She says.

"Uh, sure I guess. If it's okay with you Clary." She says hesitantly.

Clary smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me up the stairs. I trail along behind her trying to ignore the holes Jocelyn's glare is burning in the back of my skull.

She opens her bedroom door and runs straight to her sketch pad.

"Sit on my bed." She demands.

"Whoa. Calm down there tiger." I say.

"Damnit Jace. You are annoying, Izzy was right." She says.

I smile and sit in the bed. I look around her room. It's the same as it was in L.A. blue walls, purple curtains and a white, four-poster bed.

"I want to show you some drawings I've done over the years." She says, walking over to me.

She sits down and opens the book, flipping to the first page. She shows me sketches of gardens, forests, cities and any other scene you can imagine. She stops on a sketch that catches my attention; its me and her back in L.A. in her swimming pool.

"I drew this the day we saw each other at Taki's." she says quietly.

I stare at the drawing and remember that day. We were swimming after school one day and I was struggling to get on the floater chair while she sat at the side of the pool and laughed at me. I wrap my arm around Clary's waist and she leans her head on my shoulder. We sit there with each other just staring at the drawing.

"I missed you so much." She says.

"I know. You have told me multiple times." I say sarcastically. "I missed you to."

My phone goes off in my pocket.

_**Time to come home for dinner. ~Maryse.**_

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket.

"I have to go home for dinner." I say.

She sighs and stands up, dragging me with her. We walk back down stairs to the front door. She kisses me delicately on the lips and squeezes me tight.

"Bye, love you." She says into my chest.

"Love you to." I say and kiss her hair.

I let go of her and walk over to my bike. I slide on my helmet and put Clary's in the back. I start-up the bike and walk down the driveway. With one last wave to Clary, I pull off down the road.

I weave throughout traffic and get stopped by a red light. I wait patiently for a minute or so, and then the lights turn green. I'm in the middle of the intersection when a black car smashes into the side of my bike, sending me flying across the road. My helmet comes off and I hit my head on the pavement.

I'm blinded by pain but I manage to stay conscious to beat the shit out of whoever hit me. Suddenly a large male figure is looming over me.

"Hello there Jace. Nice to see you again." He says. He kicks me in the side of the head and I fall into darkness.

* * *

So? hate it? Love it? Review and stuff! I will update sooner this time I promise!

~ShadowhuntingVictor


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry this is so short but I couldnt think of anything else to add without writing the rest of the story! Any way enjoy!

* * *

CLARYS POV  
I walk down stairs to the living room hoping to find my mom. I know she will want an explanation about Jace. And I'm prepared for the worst.

I find her on the couch watching one of her soap operas. When I walk in she turns off the TV and stares at me expectantly. I sit down beside her and play with my hands awkwardly.

"Well?" She says. "I'm waiting."

"So today Jace and Izzy planned a picnic for me. Afterwards Izzy had to leave so Jace said he would drive me home. But first he took me down to his room and gave me this necklace for my birthday." I say holding up the delicate necklace. "And then I realized how much I missed him and how much I needed him. So now were kind of..." I say trailing off.

"Kind of what Clarissa?" She says the annoyance clear in her voice.

"Dating..." I say.

Her jaw drops and her eyes open wide.

"CLARISSA! Do you not remember what he said to you in LA? Am I the only one that cares about your feelings anymore? He crushed you Clary. I cannot let that happen again." She says sternly.

"Mom he apologized. He has changed I promise. Just trust me on this one." I say, trying not to lose my temper.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, don't come crawling to me and don't say I didn't warn you." She says and walks out if the room.

I sigh and collapse onto the couch. I have this nagging feeling inside my stomach that something's wrong but it's probably just nerves.

I get up off the couch and head back up to my room. I take out my sketch pad and start another drawing.

IZZYS POV.  
I can't wait to meet this guy. We have been talking for a while online and we found we live about a block away from each other and went to the same public school, so we decided to meet at the local Diner, Taki's.

I'm walking down the street, the wind whipping my long, black hair around. It's windier then normal today.

I walk inside Taki's and sit in the booth we agreed to meet at, the one in the very back corner where me and Clary always sit.

One hour later he is still not here. I sigh and get up out of the booth, walking out the front door. I walk through the cold fall night back to my house. Suddenly my phone goes off in my pocket and my stomach jumps.

_Unknown Number._

My heart drops and I read the text.

_I have your precious brother and if you want him back, you have to bring me Clary. XOX P.S. Sorry I missed our date ;) –Seb_

Oh no, god no. Luckily tonight is one of the rare times I wear flats, so I start sprinting home. I splash through puddles and smack shoulders with other people, but I don't care, I need to get home.

I smash through the doors and run to Alec's room. He must have heard the noise because he is running down the hall.

"Izzy what's wrong?" he asks.

"Here…Take….The…Phone." I sat out of breath.

He reads the text and his eyes widen, but then they do something I have never seen before, they harden with anger.

"Your date?" he chokes out. Oh shit, forgot about that.

"No! It's not like that. I thought he was one of my friends for elementary school. Not….him." I say.

He takes the phone and shoves it back at me. Suddenly I know what we need to do, we need to get Clary.

"Alec we need to call Clary. She needs to know." I say and he nods tersely.

I pull my phone back and call Clary.

After three rings she picks up. "Hey Iz, what's up?"

"Clary is Jace at your house?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"No he left like half an hour ago to go back to your place." She says, her voice starting to shake a little.

"The thing is Clary, Sebastian has Jace." I say.

The line goes silent; I can't even hear her breathing.

"Clary, are you there?" I ask.

"Izzy, he has Jace! He has Jace, what does he want Jace for?" she asks, her voice starting to rise.

"He has Jace because if we want Jace back, we have to give him you." I say.

"Fine! I don't care just get Jace back and safe." She says, yelling now.

"Clare, you know we can't do that. We need to save him and keep you. Since you know what happened maybe you could help us find him?" I ask.

"Of course, I will do anything to help."

I glance over at the clock, its 9:54. Too late to do anything tonight. "It's too late to do anything tonight Clare we will have to wait until tomorrow." I say soothingly.

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow." She says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Review, favourite, follow! Thanks for reading ~ShadowhuntingVictor


	16. Chapter 16

Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm busy this next couple weeks so merry Christmas and I will update when I can!

* * *

POV

I throw my phone on my bed and push down the urge to scream and punch the wall. Why Jace, why not me? I grab my pillow and throw it at the wall like I used to do when I got mad at my mom. Knowing I'm on the edge of yet another nervous breakdown, I crawl into bed, still in my clothes, and try to calm down.

Someone knocks on my door and peaks their head in.

"Clary, are you okay?" asks my mom.

"No mom, I'm not." I squeak back.

She opens the door and sits on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong Clare?" she asks

"Jace-"I start but she cuts me off, jumping off my bed.

"He did not! I can't believe that kid! What an irresponsible, disrespectful-"I cut her off before she can continue.

"No mom! Just listen. Sebastian has him and if we want Jace back we have to give him me!" I yell in anger.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I just assumed." She says awkwardly.

"I just want to get some sleep, okay?" I say.

She nods, walks out and shuts the door.

I toss and turn all night, my mind I reeling about Jace. We were finally patched up our relationship and he's gone, thanks to me. I scramble out of bed, giving up on sleep and hop into the shower.

I stand there just letting the hot water pour all over my body. I don't know how long has passed when I finally drag myself out of the shower. I throw on some loose, black clothes and head down stairs. I walk straight to front door and head to the Lightwoods. It's still dark outside, with a sliver of light showing on the horizon.

I pound on the huge doors of the Lightwoods house. I'm not wasting any time; we need to find Jace now. I tap my foot impatiently and wait for someone to open the old wooden doors.

Izzy pulls the doors open with her hair tangled and in her pajamas; she groggily rubs her eyes, moaning to herself.

"Clare, it's four in the morning, its way to early." She groans.

"It's not too early, we need to find Jace." I say.

"Who's there Izzy?" Yells a tiny voice.

"Just Clary Max, go back to bed." She yells back soothingly.

"Wait, where's Jace? Wasn't he at Clary's?" he asks. Izzy visibly pales and swallows the lump in her throat.

"Just go to bed Max, he's at a friend's house tonight." She says.

She sends me an evil glare and watches Max walk back to his room.

"Please Clary, just please get some more rest. Come back in a few hours and I promise we will start looking." She says calmly, like she's talking to a little kid.

"Fine." I huff and walk down the stairs.

I'm not actually going home; I'm going to go to Taki's. I walk through the deserted Brooklyn streets and everything is eerily still. I push the doors open of the diner and throw myself into a booth.

The waitress flounces over and takes my order of coffee and pancakes, the pancakes are heavenly here. I sit with my head in my hands and let a single tear drop down my face. Jace is in pain and it's all because of one stupid mistake I made. It's not fair that he has to pay the price.

The waitress brings my food over and I douse my pancakes in syrup. I slowly eat them trying to conceive a plan. If Jace is going through the same thing they had planned for me, then we need to get there as soon as possible.

I grab my coffee and add cream and some sugar. I take a tentative sip, careful not to burn my tongue.

The lack of sleep is catching up to me and I rest my head on the table. I feel tears drip down on to the table, but I have nothing left. I let my quiet tears turn into gasping sobs and I let sadness, fear and anger consume my body.

"Clary?" asks a voice beside me.

I look up with blurry eyes and see one of my friends from school, Jordan, standing beside me. He looks down at me with concern and sits across from me.

"Clary, what's wrong?" he asks, sliding into the seat across from me.

I just shake my head, trying to stop more tears from falling over my lashes.

"I made a mistake." Is all I say.

He nods his head and grabs my hands in a reassuring way. My sobs turn to occasional gasps and I slowly calm myself down.

I realize the sun is coming up and lighting up the busy city horizon. I slide slowly out of the booth and give Jordan a tight hug. Once we pull apart he pats my shoulder and walks out the door without saying another word.

I grab my coffee that's now cold, and throw it in the trash. I slowly mope out the front door and walk back to the Lightwoods.

I decide to take the long way and walk an extra two blocks. I walk around the corner and my heart stops. Lying in the middle of the street with police cars surrounding it is Jace's bike, pieces scattered across the street.

"Both victims of the crash have disappeared leaving no trace behind. The police have launched an investigation although no leads were found. Both victims are suspected males and anyone with information should contact the police immediately." I hear a news reporter say.

I feel the tears forming at the corners of my eyes, and take off running down the street. I clamber up the grand stairs of the Lightwoods house and pound on the doors, once again.

This time it's Alec who opens the door. He looks at me with cold eyes, like it's my fault Jace is gone. Well, maybe it is. He lets me in silently and I run up to Izzy's room, trying not to scream and cry.

I burst through the doors of her room and see her straightening her hair. She whirls around and stares at me, worried.

"Iz, I know what happened to Jace." I say breathlessly.

"Well, are you going to tell me or what?" she yells.

"He was hit on his bike, by a car. I walked by it coming over here." I say, trying not to break down in tears again.

"Oh shit." She mumbles and drops the straightener on to the desk. She grabs her phone and pushes me out the door, looking for Alec.

"Alec!" she screeches.

Alec comes running up the stairs and meets us halfway down the hall, breathing heavily.

"What is so important Izzy?" he demands.

"Jace was hit on his bike, by a car. No one is left at the scene." She says sharply.

Alec is about to reply when a high-pitched scream cuts him off. We all look at each other with wide eyes and run down the hall, to Max's room.

Izzy slams the door open to find the windows open and the room empty.

Izzy runs to the windowsill and picks up a note.

_Looks like you were to slow. Hurry up and no one gets hurt. ~Seb_

* * *

_Hope you liked! Review please, it makes my day! ~ShadowhuntingVictor_


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything and there is swearing in this chapter! lots, just warning you! And there is some self harm...**

* * *

**ACE POV**

I peel open my crusted eyes to a blinding light and the squeal of a door opening. I see a large figure and a very small figure being dragged behind him. The small figure was obviously struggling.

"I found you a roommate, take good care of him." Says Sebastian as he throws his newest prisoner on the ground. "Looks like your little baby doesn't care enough for you. Seeing as you're still here and she's probably sitting at home. She never cared, Jace. Just accept the fact and get on with your life." He snaps and walks out of the room.

I look up and I see the face I least expected to see, the face that makes my heart stop in its tracks. Max.

"Jace, is that you? Jace what's happening, I'm scared." He says, his voice wavering.

He crawls over to me and curls up in my lap, shaking with fear. I wrap my arms around him, within the last couple months we became close and I grew quite fond of the little boy.

"It's okay Max, were going to be okay, I promise." I say rocking him soothingly, something about him just opens me up.

"What happened, why we are here?" he asks.

"The man who took us is not very nice." I say simply.

"Clary was at our house this morning looking for you, she sounded really worried. I think she really loves you." Max says, clinging onto my shirt.

Thinking of Clary causes so many feeling to bubble up inside of me. I've never felt what I feel for her, I can't explain it, its something totally different.

"Do you love her Jace? Because it looks like you do, even I can tell." Says Max.

I look down at the small boy and manage a smile.

"Yes I do Max; I love her so much it hurts sometimes." I say. Having Clary leave for Brooklyn put me in a dark place, and when I saw her again everything just lit up.

Max taps on my shoulder and looks into my eyes.

"Jace, can you promise me we won't die? Will you keep me safe?" Max asks his voice cracking.

"I promise little man, we will be fine." I say.

He nods and curls into my chest. _Just like Clary used to._

No, I demand myself. Don't think like that, you will see her again.

The thought of losing Clary is something unbearable. She is the only good thing in my life, and I'm not going to give her up easy.

**CLARYS POV**

"This is all your fault." Says Alec coldly from beside me.

"Alec, its nobody's fault, calm down." Says Izzy, holding back tears.

"No, it's all her fault! Can't you see Izzy, she did this! She went out with him and caused all this! Now thanks to her, our little brother and adopted brother are gone! She is stupid, incompetent, little girl who only causes trouble!" he yells.

His sudden outburst shocks me. Alec and I have never really been friends but I didn't know how much he hated me.

"Alec! What the hell? You need to calm down, grow up and stop blaming other people. Do you think Clary feels good about falling for Sebastian's trick? Of course she doesn't, she doesn't need you on her back making her feel worse." Screams Izzy.

"She's a selfish little bitch! She should feel bad, we wouldn't be in the situation if it wasn't for her." He yells back.

"She was clueless, none of us knew what was going on with Sebastian, it's not her fault! Grow the hell up Alec and get over yourself."

"She's the one that needs to grow up and take responsibility for what she did, not rub it off like it's not a big deal!" he screams, shaking with anger

"What the hell is your problem? Calm down you little freak, where is my loving and caring brother? The one that was always nice and stood up for me? This guy is not my brother; let me know when he gets back." Snaps Izzy taking a step back.

"He disappeared when his two brothers went missing! No, worse than missing, kidnapped by a complete psychopath! Why can't you see Isabelle, she is only causing trouble!" he screams.

"I don't know what your deal is but you need to calm down. This is no one's fault except for Sebastian's, so grow up and get a hold of yourself." Says Izzy, in what I call, a scary calm voice.

"What I think happened here is, she was on Sebastian's side the entire time. She wanted Jace gone, she tricked him, and she doesn't care for him at all. "He snaps back.

That's it. I run out of Max's room, trying to stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"Clary, wait!" I hear Isabelle yell, but it's too late. I barrel down the Lightwoods stairs and out the front door in to the cool afternoon.

I run blindly down the streets and smash the doors of my house open. Knowing my mom is away I clamber right up the stairs into the bathroom. I sit in the tub and let the sobs wrack my body, taking away all my air.

How could Alec say that, how could he say I don't care for Jace? The thought of Jace or Max getting hurt tears me apart. They had done nothing wrong, this is my fault. My thoughts turn darker in darker and the tears stream violently down my face.

I slowly sit up and reach into one of my drawers, pulling out something I swore I would never touch again. The object that almost killed me, that destroyed my spirit.

I slowly slouch back into the tub and stare at the dreaded object. You deserve this. My brain screams. The tears flow silently down my cheeks.

I slowly drag the blood stained, metal razor across my wrist, opening a large wound. I scream in pain but keep going. One, two, three, four, five cuts all in a row up my wrist. I stare blindly at my scars. It's been years since I cut, three years to be exact. Once Jace and I had our argument I felt like nobody wanted me, nobody needed me. I felt alone and my only escape from that was my cutting. I started when I was ten, did it for three years until I was thirteen and my mom found one of my razors.

She cried and apologized for not noticing sooner and sent me to a counsellor. If it weren't for the counsellor I'm not sure I would be here today, he saved my life. I was so depressed and done with my life, i was suicidal. After the counsellor I met Izzy. And that's when everything turned around, she was my friend, she helped me through school and all the bullying. But this time, she couldn't.

I pull myself out of the tub and place the bloody razor on the counter. Flinging the door open, I walk towards the front doors, not bothering to hide my fresh wounds. The blood drips down my hands and splats on the tile.

I walk off into town with one goal. To find Sebastian, turn myself in, save Jace and Max and prove Alec wrong.

* * *

Hope everyone had a great holidays! I will try to post faster, I have my own laptop now so it shouldn't take as long in between updates! Any way thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated! ~ShadowhuntingVictor


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N:_**___ I am so sorry this took so long... I have been really lazy, but I'm trying to get back into my writing! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

_**IZZY POV**_

"ALEC WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I scream.

"SHE RUINED OUR FAMILY, SHE TORE US APART! WHAT DID YOU THINK; I WAS GOING TO BE NICE TO HER?" He yells back.

I storm out of the room leaving a fuming Alec behind me. I'm shaking with rage as I slam the front door and storm down the streets to Clary's house.

I have never, ever, seen Alec like that. I have no idea what got into him to make him act like that. I feel I single tear roll down my cheek and I wipe it away roughly. No one gets to see me cry, ever.

I walk straight into Clary's house not bothering to knock. As I walk through the foyer something catches my eye, little drops of red, like blood.

Oh no. I think and run upstairs

"CLARY, CLARY? WHERE ARE YOU, ARE YOU OKAY?" I scream. Panic rising up in my throat.

"CLARE, ANSWER ME!" I scream, tearing my throat raw.

I throw her bedroom door open, following the red dots. Nothing, her bedroom is empty. That only leaves one place, her bathroom.

I slowly open the door, scared of what I might find. The bathrooms empty except for one thing, a bloody razor.

No, no she couldn't have. I remember when we first met she told me about her cutting, about how she was clean and promised herself never to touch a razor again.

The only thing worse than knowing she was cutting was that she was no longer here, she was gone.

Of course, being best friends and all, I knew exactly where she was going. To turn herself into Sebastian to save Jace and Max.

I collapse on the cold tile of Clary's bathroom floor and let the tears stream down my face. In the last three days so much has gone wrong and so many of my loved ones have gone missing. I can normally handle stuff pretty well, but this is tearing me apart.

No, I think to myself. This is not how Isabelle Lightwood acts. I pick myself up off the cold tile floor and pad out of Clary's bedroom.

_I am going to kill Alec for this._

_**ALEC POV**_

How could I have been so stupid? I let my emotions take over and I took it out on someone who didn't deserve it. The last few days have been crazy, but last night sent me over the edge.

No one knows about it. Me being gay that is. The only person that knows is, my now ex, boy-friend Magnus. He broke up with last night through text messaged, saying "It just wasn't working." I had no idea; I thought things were going perfectly. I was so angry and shocked, but I had to keep it to myself.

Now I had taken out my anger on Clary, the person who deserved it the least. I sprint out of Max's room and out the front door, I need to find Izzy, I need to get this out. I run through the streets of Brooklyn towards Clary's house. I carelessly push people aside, earning me some dirty looks from other pedestrians.

I sprint around a corner and run right into someone, knocking both of us to the ground.

"Alec?"

I look to see Izzy on the sidewalk with blotchy cheeks from hastily wiping away her tears. Her eyes are full of worry, sadness, anger and hate.

"Alec, do you understand what you just did? Clary's gone; she's going to turn herself into Sebastian to save Jace and Max. Don't ask how I know I just do." She whispers, trying not to lose it.

"Listen, before you yell at me, let me explain. Can we go inside?" I say pointing at Taki's, which is just across the road.

She nods and slowly pulls herself up off the side-walk. We walk into Taki's and slide into our booth at the back.

"So I am going to tell you something now that I have never told anyone. Not Jace, not mom or dad, no one. I can't really think of another way to say this so I'm going to say it. I'm gay, and I have known for a while." I say in a rush of air.

She looks at me wide-eyed, trying to process what she just heard. I fiddle with my fingers, feeling the heat rush into my face and to the tips of my ears.

"Okay, I had my suspicions, but that doesn't explain why you yelled at Clary." She says.

"I'm getting there. See there was this boy, named Magnus. We met about two years ago at a party, and became really close. He was the first, and until now, only person I told about being gay. We started dating and last night he broke up with me over text and I guess I took my anger out on Clary." I say.

She reaches across the table and grabs my hand, squeezing it tightly. I was so concerned about how she was going to take it, I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face.

"It's okay Alec, your secrets safe with me." She whispers.

I nod silently and take deep breaths to try to stop the fat tears streaming down my blotchy cheeks.

"Izzy, Alec?" says a voice from beside us.

I turn to see Simon Lewis, Clary's ex-boyfriend/best friend standing at the end of our booth.

"Whoa, who died?" he asks taking in the blotchy cheeks and messy hair on both me and my sister.

"Someone is about to if you don't screw off Lewis." Snaps Isabelle.

"I just wanted to know what was going on with you guys. Your family and Clary haven't been to school in over two weeks." He says innocently.

"If you sit down and promise to keep your mouth shut, we will tell you." Says Izzy.

I scoot over, knowing very well Izzy doesn't want to sit beside him. She immediately launches in to the Sebastian deal, Simon is dead silent and staring at his shaking hands the entire time.

"So, Jace and Max are gone?" he asks, trying to sort through all the new information.

"Yes, and were pretty sure Clary's going to give herself over to Sebastian to save them." Says Izzy quietly.

"I need to help you guys. This is partly my fault, mostly my fault actually. If hadn't been stupid and gotten with Maya, me and Clary would still be together and she would have never gone out Sebastian. So let me help you." He says, his eyes set like rocks.

"Fine, but you have to listen to me and Alec; we know what we're doing." She says coldly.

"Alright," he says. "When do we start, and what are we going to do?"

"That's the hard part." I whisper.

* * *

**A/N****:** _Hope you liked it! Let me know, reviews are always welcome! Also I think I'm getting close to the end of this story :( Any way THANKS FOR READING!_

_~ShadowhuntingVictor_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **** Hope you guys like this chapter! Sadly its almost the last one :( Enjoy!**

* * *

CLARY POV

I scramble through the busy streets of Brooklyn, trying to remember where Sebastian's hide out was. I hide stopped crying about five blocks ago and now as just staring stonily ahead of me.

My wrist sting stills but the pain pushes me forward. I have to save Max and Jace, to prove Alec wrong.

I turn into the alley way beside pandemonium, avoiding old garbage bags and broken glass bottles.

"Oh there you are." Says a familiar male voice from beside me. I whip around to see Sebastian standing in and doorway with metal door behind him, an evil glint in his eye.

"Finally decided to come save those to helpless twerps?" He asks bitterly.

I stand silently, staring him straight in the eye. He smirks and stares right back at me, neither of us wanting to break eye contact first.

"Whatever," He says dropping his eyes to the ground. "Let's just get inside."

He glances around to make sure nobody is watching and grabs my wrist, pulling me into a dank hallway. We smash through doors and climb down stairs before he opens a door and flings me into the small room on the other side.

"You actually thought if you came, I would let them go? Classic, well have fun!" He snaps as he slams the door behind him.

Stupid, I tell myself. Stupid! How could I have believed that if I came he would let them go?

"Clary, Clary is that you?" I hear a rough voice behind me say.

I spin around to see a golden figure slowly standing up, laying a younger boy softly on the ground.

"Jace." I whisper and run towards him. I crash into him and wrap my arm tightly around his neck, burying my head in his shirt.

"You're okay, you're both okay." I whisper.

"Clary, what are you doing? You should have stayed home, where its safe." He whispers into my hair, squeezing me tightly.

"I had to save you guys, and I thought the only way to do that was to turn myself in. but look how wrong I was. Now were both stuck here." I say.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, his golden eyes staring right into mine.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you to, so much." I say.

I pull myself back into his chest and appreciate that, for this small moment, we are safe. Well, sort of.

"Jace, who is there?" asks a familiar, small voice.

"It's Clary, Max." Says Jace.

"Clary!" Max yells as he runs up and hugs my legs.

I struggle out a laugh as I hug him back. His glasses are dirty and he has multiple scratches up his arms and legs. Seeing him like this is like getting stabbed in the chest. I don't know what hurts more. Seeing Max like this or knowing that maybe Alec was right.

"Hey Maxie, how have been? We're going to be safe, I promise." I say, trying to make him feel better.

He nods and goes back to sit against the wall. I look up at Jace to see him staring at the little boy, pain clear in his eyes. I rest my hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort.

"We will be fine Jace, I promise." I repeat.

He nods and buries his head into my shoulder. I play with his curly, golden hair, winding my fingers through it. I can feel his hot breath on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

Jace pulls away and starts playing with my fingers. He holds my hand, pulling me over to the wall to sit down. I sit down beside him, but he won't have that.

"Like I'm letting you sit over there." He scoffs.

I giggle and scoot on to his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I cuddle into him, feeling protected and safe.

"What a joyful reunion, but I have business to take care of." Says Sebastian from the other side if the room.

I turn to see him only a couple of feet away from Max, walking slowly towards him, his eyes watching him sharply.

Me and Jace jump up and run in-between Sebastian and Max.

"There is no way you're taking him. You have to go through us to get him." Snaps Jace.

"Well, if you insist." Sighs Sebastian and jumps at Jace.

The two boys roll to the floor, trying to get a good hit at the other. Max comes up to me and hides behind my legs, shaking. I pick him up and he buries his head into my shoulder, not looking at his big brother getting hit.

It's hard for me to stand watching Jace get punched, but I cant seem to turn away. I know better than to try to intervene. Soon enough Jace has Sebastian's arm pinned down with his knees, holding him to the ground.

"Not bad, Goldie locks." Chuckles Sebastian.

Jace loses it then, letting all of his anger pour out. He punches him repetitively, ignoring my cries for him to stop. Finally Sebastian's head rolls to the side, he is unconscious, at least I hope.

"Jace stop, he's out cold." I plead. He turns around and his eyes soften when he sees the look in mine and Max's eyes.

Jace slowly crawls off of him and back to my side. He is panting heavily and his fists are clenched at his sides in anger.

"Let's get out of here." he growls.

He pulls me and Max roughly to the door, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. We enter the same dark hallway, with multiple doors to each side. I let Max drop to the ground but he still hovers around our legs.

Even in the dim light Jace catches a glance of my arm.

"Clary, what the hell is this? You can't do this to yourself, please don't!" He yells gripping my wrist tighter.

"I'm sorry Jace, I stopped and this is the first time I have done it in ages. With you and max being gone and in constant danger because of me I just couldn't take it!" I splutter out in a rush if words.

"It's not your fault Clary! You had no idea what Sebastian was up to, don't blame yourself." He pleads, his voice cracking with emotion.

He hugs me tight and rocks back and forth. I feel a single tear drop from his cheek to mine and I know I have to stop doing this to myself, for Jace.

"Just please, please, promise you will never do this again." He whispers.

"I promise, for you." I whisper back, hugging him tightly.

"Guys, we should go. We have to get out while we can. Plus, I'm really hungry." Says Max.

Max is right, we should go. The poor little boy probably hasn't eaten in days.

We slowly head down the hall, cautiously checking every door. Every door looks the same, no way of telling which one leads out.

Jace stops and starts to fiddle with one of the door knobs. I stand behind, watching over his shoulder to see if his is making any progress.

Suddenly we hear a sharp scream from behind us. Jace and I both spin around to find the same, horrifying thing. Max is gone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please don't kill me :) Until next time, ~ShadowhuntingVictor **


	20. Chapter 20

Haha, kidding. This is THE SECOND LAST-ISH CHAPTER. I decided to split it! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

* * *

_**JACE POV**_

"Shit."

"Jace, where did he go? I must have been Sebastian, oh Jace we have to help him! He's already been throu-" Clary rambles, but I cut her off.

"We need to go and get help Clare." I state.

She nods solemnly and grabs my hand. I squeeze it to reassure her, and continue through the never-ending hallways. Endless corridors and countless staircases, all keeping me from the outside world, keeping me from saving the ones I love.

Suddenly I remember something, so vividly it nearly knocks me off my feet.

_Everything was hazy, stuck between dreams and reality. The sound of tires screeching against the pavement, being dragged out from the back of a car. The sound of an old, steel door creaking open. Another door opened and I was thrown on the ground. I heard one voice that chilled me to the bone, before I blacked out again._

"_This time, I will win."_

I snapped out of my flash-back to see Clary standing in front of me, concern in her eyes.

"Jace, Jace what is it? Are you okay?" she asks.

I let a small smile spread across my face.

"I'm awesome; I know how to get out." I say quietly.

Her eyes widen and she tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"How?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, all I remember is a steel door leading right outside, no stairs." I say

She smiles and pulls me by the hand, farther down the hall. Most of the doors are rickety, rotting, wood, so the steel door will most likely stand out.

We turn a corner and I see it, I see the steel door.

Clary must see it to, because she turns to me with wide glistening eyes that make my heart melt. I grab her face and kiss her with all the fear, doubt and anger I have felt recently. She pulls back reluctantly and smiles, grabbing my hand and pulling us down the hall.

A black blur jumps out from around the corner and next thing I know Clary is lying on the ground. I look up to see Sebastian standing in front of me with what looks like a broken piece of pipe, covered in blood.

My eyes snap to Clary and she is unconscious on the ground, the back of her head bleeding.

Red fills my vision and I look at Sebastian with one goal; to get rid of him once and for all.

"So we meet again Heron dale." He smirks.

I clench my hands at my sides, making fists that I would love to slam in his face.

"You have destroyed the people I love Verlac, first Max, now Clary. I don't know what goes through your head but I'm sure you had on messed up family to make you do this but you sure as hell won't do it to anyone else again." I spit.

"If we're talking about messed up families, I'm pretty sure you win that one Mr. Both My Parents Are Dead."

I jump at him with such force I didn't know I had in me. We sprawl to the floor, catching him off guard and causing him to drop the pipe. We both scramble for it, trying to gain the upper hand.

I grab the pipe and pin his hands down with my knees. I let a smirk stretch across my lips.

"I always win, don't ever question that." I whisper as I smash the pipe into his temple, not hard enough to kill him, just to knock him out for a bit.

I slowly stand up shaking from all the adrenalin.

Not bad, I think to myself, smirking.

I slowly walk over to Clary. She is still unconscious and the blood pouring steadily from the back of her head.

I realize I either have to carry her and take longer to find help for Max and get Sebastian arrested, or leave without her and run the risk of Sebastian waking up.

I have to leave, I have to get help. I kneel beside Clary and press on last kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." I whisper.

I slowly back away and head for the door.

I pull on the door and it creaks open slowly, grinding against the floor.

I recoil at the brightness of the city. Judging by the sun it's about mid-day. I squint into the light, trying to get my eyes to adjust.

Once I can finally see I notice where we are. In an abandoned building across the street from Pandemonium. Great, I think, I know where to go.

I take off running down the street towards the police station. Just as I'm rounding the corner at Taki's I collide with someone and fall back onto the sidewalk.

"Jace, is that you?" someone asks

I look up to see my older brother Alec standing over me, his eyes wide.

"Alec, it's me! I mean, it's you!" I say jumping off the side-walk.

He wraps me in a hug so tight it might break my ribs.

"We have been worried you idiot! Where's max and clary?" He asks.

I tell him where I have been trapped the last couple of days and what shape Clary and Max are in.

"JACE!" I hear a familiar female voice screech.

I turn around to see Isabelle running towards me from the doors of Taki's

"Hey, Izzy!" I say and hug her as well.

I look over her shoulder to see Simon Lewis, Clary's ex.

I push Isabelle aside and walk slowly towards Simon.

'What do you think you're doing here punk?" I ask

He backs up slowly, a worried look in his eyes.

I smirk to myself, still got my touch.

"Jace, he wants to help." Izzy says, putting a hand on my shoulder

I walk up to him so I'm inches away from his face.

"You better not mess up Lewis" Is all I say, as I knee him in the area for good measure.

Suddenly I get dizzy and fall against Alec.

"Jace, you okay?" he asks

I mumble something in response before I black out.


End file.
